


The Construct of Duty

by Snidgetwidgeon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bazz is a drama llama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Link gets crabs, Zelda thinks she can deny her NEED, selfless Link being dumb, slight angst, thirsty-and-in-denial-Zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snidgetwidgeon/pseuds/Snidgetwidgeon
Summary: This oneshot was prompted from a writing game started by @intangiblyyourswrites on Tumblr.The Premise: The real reason Zelda initially shows such an abhorrence to Link is because she’s secretly head-over-heels for him and refuses to show it. Her pride is on the line, after all.The Story:After the Calamity, there are new reasons to keep her distance from Link. She no longer abhors him as she once did, but he's different now. And she has a Kingdom to build. Little does she know, there is a saboteur in her midst who tries to make her denial all the more difficult.
Relationships: Zelda/Link
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Construct of Duty

There had always been a reason to deny herself what she wanted. To refuse Link. There was always something more pressing. Devotions, classes, research. Duty, responsibility, a Calamity. She paused in her work to try and diagnose what had befallen Vah Ruta. He stood nearby, no doubt lost in his own thoughts, waiting to be of any service. He was always infuriatingly helpful.

Now there was a new challenge before her that must be undertaken before she could think of herself. Restoration, creating ties, rebuilding the capital. She couldn’t for one moment imagine letting everything go. The story of a century ago would be told, and all those lost would not be forgotten. She felt beholden to, but also respected her legacy; as well as her father’s. It wasn’t until after she learned of his intent to make amends that she could properly grieve his death. In the end, he had been able to help in his own way.

She zoned out a little as she thought of the endless horizon of obligations before her. When would she finally feel like she truly had time to devote to herself?

“Do you... need a hand with anything?” He asked softly, noticing she was far away.

She blinked and quipped back quickly but politely, “No, thank you. Just problem solving.” She then placed the Sheikah Slate back in the pedestal to see if any progress had been made since previously trying the connection.

They had managed to fall into old habits. In needing to essentially learn who he was all over again, she found that she instinctively kept her cards close. Being a Princess meant that you were always watched. Even now, she felt she still had to hide herself from a judgmental court that no longer existed. She knew it was foolish but couldn’t shake the burden all the same. He’d never done anything untoward to cause her to refuse him, but she did rather like the idea that he inherently wanted her and she was the one who had to keep her head.

She thought it might be an easier task the second time round, but in truth, he was so different- so open and inviting, she didn’t dare ply him as she used to. And anyway, what was there left to learn? She’d seen his rebirth, his struggle to fulfil his destiny. She didn’t understand why he chose to stick around. He could be free to do as he wished; a freedom she secretly yearned for. But no, he had to be so damn helpful, constantly parading himself around her all the time while she watched as scores of other people flirted with him shamelessly.

When Link told her that the sun was close to setting she sighed and realized she was past all productivity anyway. Her thoughts were wandering too much. She probably needed some help on this. Perhaps Robbie could be convinced to come out. He’d been honing his skills as a mechanic all these years, among many other proficiencies. Tomorrow she would call in on him.

Collecting the slate and giving the room a once over to make sure she wasn’t leaving anything, she nodded to Link who came and stood by her side. She ignored his proximity while she programmed the Ne’ez Yohma shrine, at the heart of the Domain, for transport. Once she pushed the button, they clasped hands and she felt completely weightless as the blue energy lifted them away. She knew it wasn’t only from the instant travel.

Later that evening, she caught up with Bazz over dinner, asking him to describe again exactly what had happened when Vah Ruta stopped responding a few weeks ago. When she and Link arrived, she’d been a little surprised that the Beast had already been assigned a new pilot. Bazz had taken to it, though not as well as Mipha; and he had let her know in confidence that Prince Sidon had actually been better suited when he tried it. But the moment King Dorephan found out he summarily forbid Sidon to operate Vah Ruta with no opportunity for negotiation. He would not risk losing a second child to the Divine Beast and that had been final.

While Bazz was trying to do his best impression to demonstrate how Vah Ruta sounded when she was shutting down, Zelda was half paying attention while also stealing glances of her Knight Attendant having a jovial conversation with the Prince. She could hear his laugh from two tables away and marveled at how carefree and present he was. In a way, it made her feel somewhat cheated. That was entirely selfish, she knew. They had dealt with their burdens to the Kingdom back then in their own way. She dove into her research and he had imploded into himself, afraid to open up and appear as anything less than a stoic hero.

“What do you think, Princess?” Bazz asked as he followed her line of sight. His mouth twitched up into a small grin. “Princess Zelda?”

“Yes, I’m listening.” She took a drink from her goblet before continuing. “I just don’t recall anything like that from before. At least not from Vah Ruta. We did have a few troubles with Vah Rudania at first so I will admit I have more experience with that Divine Beast than I do with this one. Ancient Tech in some ways is very uniform but can also throw subtle differences at you.” She drew her brows together in deep thought about it again, but it only led to her running in more circles.

“So, what should we try next?” Bazz asked.

“Tomorrow, I’m going to see if I can get someone else in on this.” She downed the rest of her drink and stood up. “Thank you for your help Bazz. If you’ll please excuse me.”

He nodded graciously and watched her as she moved through the hall toward one of the many open exits that happened to go past Link. His little grin came back, and this time was paired with a mischievous glint in his eye. He knew that lingering look. Mipha used to gaze at Link in just such a way. So did Kodah but hers was just infatuation. It was well known that Mipha held a deep love for Link. He still got shy and awkward if anyone spoke about it and Bazz couldn’t blame him. Either he just wanted to be private or he felt bad because he couldn’t remember the details.

To meddle or not to meddle? There really was no question. He was the leader of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade after all.

Zelda returned from the lavatory and paused before going back into the main hall where everyone was making merry. The contrast between the warm glow and the cool dark of night outside was striking and she decided she preferred her own company for the moment. She took off her boots, rolled her pants up to the knee and sucked in a breath as she stepped into the cold water of the channels running through town. She quickly acclimated and carried her boots with her as she took her time following the curved pathways. The stars were glorious and the gentle trickling of water all around inspired utter contentment. The Domain was one of the most peaceful places she had ever been and it always warmed her heart to be there.

Occasionally, she smiled in amusement when a sliver crab scuttled away as she approached, or politely nodded as she passed a royal guard whom bid her good evening. She was glad of their reassuring presence, to know that Link could also rest here. He was her ever constant shadow most of the time, but they were safe, so he needn’t worry.

When she returned from her full circle, dinner guests were leaving the hall and chatting amongst themselves outside before going their own way. She saw Link facing away from her, shaking hands with Prince Sidon before he went upstairs to join his father who had retired early. Finding a nearby bench, she sat so she could pull her feet out of the water and dry them before putting her boots back on. She missed Bazz coming up the stairs from where the Domain’s Shrine was nestled and when she did clock him, it appeared he was exiting the dining hall as well.

As she put on one boot, she thought she saw him glancing back at her as he approached Link. Saying goodnight, she thought absentmindedly. Link turned to face Bazz and it looked like the larger Zora tried to hide something in one of his hands. She paused in sliding her second boot on, momentarily distracted by the encounter. She couldn’t hear what they were saying but Bazz indicated to Link’s shoulder and with a surprised face, Link turned around once again. Her mouth fell open as Bazz dropped a crab down his shirt.

Link started dancing around, Bazz was laughing. The prank quickly went to the spirit realm in a train car when Link actually yelped in pain. The crab had latched onto his hair rather than falling through and was scratching between his shoulder blades. Bazz turned very guilty and tried to get it off him to the detriment of his own fingers. He copped some painful pinches before flinging the snapping crab over the railing into the pools below. He then looked like he was trying to apologize but Link was shrugging it off.

Zelda thought that was the end of their antics and was going to go about her business when she saw it. Red started to seep through Link’s Champion tunic and she quickly stuffed her foot into her second boot before splashing over, “Sir Link, are you alright?” She didn’t even let him answer before asking Bazz in a stern tone, “Bazz, really? Why would you even-”

“I’m so sorry, Princess. I was remembering how we were back in the Brigade and got a bit carried away.” He jeered at Link playfully, “I didn’t anticipate the little bugger would be such a worthy foe.”

“I’m fine.” Link said almost challengingly.

“You’re not, there’s blood,” Zelda stated flatly. “I should have a look.”

“Really, I’m-”

“Going to go your room right now and let me take a look at it.”

“I-”

She cut him off with a well-practised glare of authority.

“Of course, Princess.” He began to retreat to his quarters but Bazz caught his arm.

“Let me make it up to you friend, I’ll have this cleaned and returned in pristine condition.” He held a bit of the fabric between two fingers.

Link was apparently finished trying to argue with anyone, seeing as it wasn’t getting him anywhere, so he complied and walked off, feeling his back from over his shoulder and pulling his hand away to see the blood.

Zelda had been looking at Bazz judgmentally, arms crossed, as he received the shirt. If she focused on him she wouldn’t be ogling a half naked man. She had a mind to scold him again when Link was walking away but before she got a chance, Bazz leaned down and whispered, “You’re welcome.” He winked and retreated before any retribution was forthcoming, tunic draped over his arm.

She stood there blinking for a moment, trying to process. Then her head shot up as realization hit her. He knew.

She again cursed the fact that she could never get away from being watched; and she had been careless enough that at least one person had noticed. She started to stomp away but immediately calmed her steps and her temper when it caused too much splashing.

~~~

Link looked up from where he sat on the bed when she arrived in his room. He was holding a washcloth over the wounds and took it off as she approached.

“Alright then. Let’s see what this crab has done to you.” She managed a half-hearted smile, fighting the complete distraction that was his bare, enticingly toned chest.

She sat down next to him and he turned away compliantly. The wet cloth had dampened the loose hair that wasn’t tied up and it stuck to his skin near the scratches. He kind of looked like he’d gotten into a fight with a cat. She gently caressed his neck as she moved his hair to the side and her touch caused a small shudder. She thought she’d hurt him, touching so close to the red welts. “Sorry, did that hurt?”

“I’m fine,” he answered rather quickly.

“Well, you can keep saying that all you like but two deep cuts and numerous scratches say otherwise. Let’s try to not add any more scars to your growing collection shall we?”

He smirked and let out a single chuckle but didn’t say anything.

“Just give me a moment.” She said as she got comfortable behind him.

She closed her eyes and thought of her love for him. The irony was not lost on her that the very thing she was trying to suppress for the sake of duty and pride was what made her power soar. Her hands began to glow with the healing light of the Goddess Hylia and she watched it flow over his wounds and slowly start to close them. The redness around the welts steadily reduced and his skin returned once again to its usual color.

She lingered and wondered if... could she possibly heal with her divine light what the Shrine of Resurrection was not able to do? Her eyes darted over the criss-crossing remnants on his body, caused by her failure. Part of her thought that perhaps she could do penance by healing what she was unable to prevent in the past. Maybe she could even help heal her own scars by erasing his.

Her hands hovered lower, she closed her eyes, breathed in deep, and focused on the pulse of a stronger warmth flowing down her arms from her core. She parted her lids slowly, afraid to see if nothing had happened, but it was working.

Elation filled her heart and she asked rather cautiously, “Link... I can- would you like me to heal your scars?”

He turned to face her again with a furrowed brow showing concern and took her glowing hand in his own, saying, “Zelda, you don’t need to-”

He was interrupted by her gasp and enthralled by the power suddenly enveloping their linked fingers. His eyes widened as a golden triangle appeared on the back of his hand, like the one she had, but set differently.

He began to see visions. Smiles and long blond hair. Were his memories returning to him? He somehow knew they were Zelda, but they weren’t his Zelda. One held a harp, another an ocarina, then a rapier, and a sword. There were others but it was becoming too bright,. He tried to shield his eyes with his other arm but it didn’t stop the onslaught. He grunted, feeling like he was becoming overwhelmed but also not wanting to miss what could possibly be shown to him next.

“I’m sorry- are you ok? I should stop.” She pulled her hand away. “If it’s too much, perhaps I can try again some other time.” She watched him curiously as he kept looking at his hand while the glow faded. She hadn’t seen what he saw. “Link?”

He blinked as the triangle disappeared. “Uh, no. You don’t need to heal them. I want them.”

Zelda was taken aback and realized she sounded rude when she asked, “But why?” If that was his personal choice it should be none of her business.

“Because, right now, it’s all I have of the past.”

She knew she should absolutely feel sympathetic to such a thing but her first reaction was hurt. Didn’t he have her? She took a breath before speaking but her delivery was still tinged with impatience, “You know you can ask me anything right? I’ll tell you about whatever you like.”

He sighed and flopped back onto the bed, arms under his head. He thought about how he wanted to ask her, but she was always so busy and she seemed happy and fulfilled with her work. He didn’t want her to have to wallow in the past. He didn’t want to be a burden. None of his objections were spoken however and he instead he made a non committal noise.

It was only a glance, but in that glance she saw his torso stretched languidly and the enticing dip in his peach-fuzzed abdomen leading, with the smallest gap, under his waistline. She ripped her eyes away and stared forward across the room. Okay, I need to leave now.

“Well, if you change your mind. You know where to find me.” Always right next to you.

“Thanks for the heals.” He sat up and she stopped at the door when he spoke. “Kinda felt like Mipha’s, but different.”

She smiled, “Now how would you know that?”

They shared a warm look and then she left.


End file.
